


thestrals

by scorpiusmalfoys



Series: El's Harry Potter Canon Companion Extravaganza [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thestrals (Harry Potter), mentions of Astoria Greengrass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: Professor McGonagall decides not to contribute to the #WaronChristmas and Albus sees some thestrals for the first time.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, pre-Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter - Relationship
Series: El's Harry Potter Canon Companion Extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049015
Kudos: 20





	thestrals

**Author's Note:**

> a small flash fiction about albus and scorpius and thestrals and also me going off about astoria again 😬 also it does completely trip me out that this fic would be set like around about now but in a world where covid doesn't exist crazy ik also i hve been working on my getting together fic abt scorbus for a while and i'm a little stuck on moving forward but i /AM/ working on it again any constructive criticism is welcome !!!  
> (also yea scorpius does celebrate his xmas with dean and seamus 😁)  
> oh yea i have to /j the caption professor mcgonagall 100% says happy holidays because she's a badass

For the first time in years, Albus was actually excited to go home for Christmas.

“I hope Aunt Audrey brings her mince pies again,” he said to Scorpius, who was wearing a large parka and the whole set of Slytherin wool winter wear. Albus already knew everything about the Greengrass Christmas that his best friend went to every year and he was happy to be the one sharing his Christmas experience instead, “oh and Uncle Ron will be bringing his Christmas Cake and he always makes the best decorations, last year there were little sugar House Elves skating around on top.”

The pair chatted about Christmas as they walked down to the carriages, the cold crisp winter air nipping at their red noses. Professor McGonagall had decided that the two were allowed to leave for Christmas and not have to stay for their year-long detentions, but both their parents had made it abundantly clear they were both _grounded_ and were not allowed to visit each other over the holiday, lest they decide to get up to more shenanigans.

“Grandma has finally let us host Christmas at Malfoy Manor, I think it’s because of Mum’s grave being there,” Scorpius told him, “but she made it very clear that even if it’s at the Manor that Brigid will be making the meal and not Freddie, pretty sure she just wants to make sure Brigid can go to the grave too.”

As they approached the carriages, Albus screamed, attached to the carriages were terrifying skeletal horses with large leathery bat wings. Their eyes were pure white making them look zombified, it was like Albus had been transported into a horror movie.

“What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked, worry growing over his face.

“W-what are they?”

Albus pointed to the horses.

“Oh, the thestrals? I guess they are pretty terrifying at first glance,” Scorpius said casually, “they’re actually rather gentle and intelligent creatures but they often get mistaken for omens of misfortune because you can only see them if you’ve seen someone… oh.”

Scorpius stopped talking.

“What? Why can I see them?” Albus asked.

“Well, you can only see them if you’ve seen someone die.”

Craig Bowker’s dead form flashed into his mind. Delphi’s horrid laughter and then Scorpius writhing in pain.

“Fuck, is that why you can see them too?”

“No, I’ve been able to see them since last year actually,” Scorpius said nonchalantly.

“Oh because of your-”

“Yea,” Scorpius said quickly, “really they’re not too awful, they look terrifying and I’ll admit I was a bit scared when I first saw them but then I looked them up in the library and they’re brilliant. They’re incredibly loyal creatures and-”

“Why didn’t you tell me you could see them?” Albus interrupted, gripping onto his backpack straps.

“We’ve had this conversation, Albus... well, I mostly just yelled at you, but I have explained it.”

Guilt flooded Albus’ heart, he had been so wrapped up in hating his dad, he hadn’t even realised. Scorpius’ fingers twisted together awkwardly.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine really, I’m over it and all,” Scorpius said, “Merlin, I’ve just gone and made it awkward, haven’t I.”

“Not really,” Albus paused, “tell me about your mum.”

Scorpius’ face lit up again, he spoke about how she was the world’s best mum and how she would always rave about Muggle things and how ‘wicked’ they were. How she would give him drafts of her book when he was older and ask him if he thought it sounded alright just to include him in the process, even if he would always answer that it was the best book he's ever read in the entire world. He went into detail about how much she hated the Queen movie and how they would go to the cinema all the time to watch hilariously bad movies. She would tell him stories of the weird and wonderful people she’s met and how even when she was dying, the light she carried in her eyes never left.

“I didn’t know your mum wrote a book,” Albus said.

“It was never published, she finished it, but she never went out to get it published, it would’ve been pretty controversial anyway, a Malfoy writing a book talking about the anti-Muggle sentiments that the Wizarding World is built on,” Scorpius told him, “maybe now that Grandfather's dead, Dad will get it published.”

“She really did seem like a wonderful person, it’s a shame I never met her,” Albus admitted. Scorpius shrugged.

“She’s out there, watching over all of us, making sure we keep in line,” Scorpius smiled sentimentally, Albus felt his stomach fill with butterflies looking at Scorpius’ broad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> here are some trans resources:  
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/p6q5sm-homeless-black-trans-women-fund  
> https://transrightshumanrights.carrd.co/  
> https://pointofpride.org/  
> https://twitter.com/IMANISHANTE/status/1267453848853065728  
> https://twitter.com/aidenschmaiden/status/1280255812363972608
> 
> and here are my socials:  
> twitter: peabrainidiot  
> instagram: frygebraec  
> tumblr: jeanscotts


End file.
